Cassandra Alexandra
Cassandra Alexandra a fighter from Soul Calibur Her older sister Sophitia goes on a quest to destroy the evil sword known as Soul Egde but Cassandra does not want her sister hurt again as she nearly died trying to destroy Soul Edge the first time. So she goes to destroy the sword herself. But now Cassandra found out that her sister was captured by an unknown group of villain's. She goes on a quest to save her but she cannot do it alone along the way she meet's Scorpion who offer's to help her save Sophitia if she helps him. She get's on well with the members her team but she does not really like Crypto because how much he enjoys killing humans. Cassandra took part in the war with the evil Galactus and now that they meet up with The B Team she hope's she and her friends can start finding her older sister. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny In the next adventure she along with the rest of team will take part in the fight with Discord and Sigma. She meets The Membrane Elite after Crypto goes insane on a rampage when she points out that their enemies want to kill all humans before he does. Later during the villains attack on the Republic she encounters her older sister Sophitia much to her surprise. But what she did not expect is for Sophitia to attack her. She tried to fight but she was beaten badly. Sophitia would have killed but she was saved by RJ and Scorpion. She helps the team against Discord's forces and becomes depressed when learnng that Sophitia really did turn to the dark side and now must face her now evil sister. She curses the gods for this. Cassandra later meets Lizbeth who has a plan to help her sister. SHe is called by Ciel who brings her in and the team gives her bioagumentation enhacing her physical powers and giving her reflexes and sense higher than her sister. Ciel then brings her over to where Lizbeth, Maka and Zero are. Cassandra fights and defeats her, she chooses to save her hoping it will help Sophita see the good in people.She sucesses and then brings the cure back to 18.. Cassandra helps Lizbeth deal with Weil, she and Scorpion deal with Copy X (who is Sophita's killer) They kill her. After the adventure she goes into deep deep depression at the lost of her sister. But her sadness turns to joy when Sophitia somehow came back to life. Now she and her sister stay with the squad and are ready to face whatever the Multi Universe throws at them. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker She and the team returns to aid the heroes in the war with Mechuckles Friends: Sophitia, Taki, Rock, Scorpion, Crypto, (grudingly) Raz, RJ, Android 18, Delta Squad, The P Team, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Edd, Nina,Brick, Butch, Ice King, Nibbler, Hans, Noob, Luigi, Meowth, Megaman X, Hiscord, Lizbeth, Maka, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, The V Crusaders Enemies: Nightmare, Tira, Raphael, Astaroth, Galactus, Discord (She so wants his head) Dystopia League, Sigma, Sigma Organzaition, Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Sibling Category:Humans Category:Aunt of Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Soul Calibur Universe Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Superhumans Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker: Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:God haters Category:Humans with Superhuman strength